


A Book of Matches #4

by voleuse



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-15
Updated: 2005-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>We are born and that ought to be enough</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Book of Matches #4

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the miniseries. Title and summary adapted from Anne Sexton's _The Evil Seekers_.

The infirmary on the ship is small, cramped. She steers Captain Apollo to a chair, digs in a drawer until she finds antiseptic.

"This isn't necessary, Madame President," he says.

She waves away his protest, places gentle fingers against his temple. "You hit your head against those controls, Captain." With her other hand, she locates the small wound, probes carefully, and applies the salve. "I can't allow the savior of our ship to die of infection."

"I'm not--" He ducks his head, away from her hands. "I won't."

She catches his face between her palms, turns his head to face her. "I know."

His skin is warm beneath her hands, his cheeks slightly rough with stubble.

"Madame President?" Billy's voice intrudes from beyond the doorway.

She holds Apollo's gaze, even when he twitches.

"Yes, Billy?"

"We've picked up a signal. A Raptor."

"Thank you, Billy," she says. "We'll be right there."

Apollo shifts under her hands, and she smiles.


End file.
